


didn't know i was starving til i tasted you

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Fluff, M/M, Multi, at the end okay, iwasemishira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: "In order to survive in a world full of instinct, the alternative is to hunt or to be hunted." -Toba BetaIn a world where humans are no longer the top of the food chain, Semi Eita and Iwaizumi Hajime crossed paths with Shirabu Kenjirou, and in a game of chase, the one who gets caught loses.





	didn't know i was starving til i tasted you

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'm back with more IwaSemi and SemiShira, and finally, IwaSemiShira aaaayyyeee. I've been wanting to upload this for so long, but I held back because I wanted to see if I could think or add more, but I think this is as good as it gets and I am honestly satisfied with how it turned out. It was a spur of the moment idea, when I was just daydreaming about IwaSemiShira, my best ot3, and I was like, hey what about a Tokyo Ghoul AU and tada! Here it is. So, I hope you enjoy, and you can hmu in twitter, @SEMlSEMEN and then scream about STZ and Seijoh with me. I love you all! -A.

In a world such as ours, everything is a constant battle. It is the principle under which we live on; the strong survive and the weak perish. It’s a survival of the fittest, a constant struggle of who gets to stand on top and if you are strong and capable, you get the chance.

Tokyo is one of the battlefields of the strong and the weak. When humans are no longer the most powerful beings and the one of top of the food chain, it spread horror in the whole population of Japan, for humans were always believed to be at the top and now, there came to exist creatures who feed on who were once the strongest. Countermeasures were observed and humans were able to fight fire with fire with those who prey upon them. On some days, the humans fall. On some, they rise. It’s a push and pull fight to the top and the one who stops, loses balance and falls. In a world such as this, where humans and ghouls live alongside each other, what holds and tears us apart from living in harmony?

The pitter patter of the raindrops is the only sound to be heard on one peaceful rainy night in Tokyo. Tonight was an exception. In the middle of the pouring rain came the sounds of wet and heavy footsteps, splashing puddles and heaving breathes as two figures in coats ran through the silent streets of the 8th ward. The two figures ducked in an alleyway and leaned against the bricked wall, hands on knees, briefcases left to stand by their sides as they catch their breath.

“Remind me again why we decided to be ghoul investigators?” Ashen gray hair shone in the moonlight, voice laced with heavy breathing as he struggled for oxygen intake.

“You thought it would be fun.” His partner answered, a grin making its way to his lips as he looked at the man beside him, ash gray hair flattened out because of the wetness it accumulated after being drenched from running in the rain in the past hour.

“Ukai needs to treat us to a nice meal once we’re done with this assignment.”

“Guess he ain’t treating you both sooner, then.” Another voice joined theirs in the night and they both turned to look up, where a figure was seated on the rooftop of the building they are leaning against.

“Ugh fucking finally you’re there, but I’m tired.” The investigator sighed and leaned against his partner who wound his arm around him.

“Such a weakling, Semi-san.” The masked figure said, and despite not seeing his face, Semi was sure there was a hint of an eye-roll along his statement. “I expected more.”

“Well, sorry I don’t have otherworldly strength like you, ghouls.” Semi answered, earning himself a scoff from the ghoul. “Iwaizumi-san, I know you love your boyfriend but you shouldn’t allow him to slack off with training and field work. Look how out of shape he is.”

“Oi!” Semi protested and Iwaizumi just laughed. “Believe me, we’re beyond physically active and I always keep him in tip-top shape, can’t have ignoring that wonderful body can we?” He said with a grin to which Semi reciprocated.

“Ugh, I don’t want to know.” Two months of going after the said ghoul—the White Rabbit who has been on the list of wanted ghouls in the CCG—resulted in familiarity and back and forth banters and bickering, even resulting in the ghoul knowing the names of the two ghoul investigators who were after him for after such an expanse of time. “Well, I’m going home now. I’m bored, you two can’t even keep up with me and we’ve been doing this for two months.” And he was gone, blending into the night. If it was the same as before, Semi would’ve spoken in outrage, _how dare that little shit belittle someone like us?! Damn ghouls,_ or would even try to go after the ghoul with Iwaizumi pulling him back because _Leave it for tomorrow, we’re both tired, it would be much more of a problem if we get sick._

Two months ago when they were just starting on this assignment, Semi would’ve been annoyed, furious even, but now..

“Let’s go home, Eita.” Iwaizumi said as he stood up straight and picked his suitcase up. Semi looked into the night sky, to where the White Rabbit disappeared before looking at Iwaizumi and taking his outstretched hand in his, fingers intertwining with one another. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Now, it all just seems fun, and it was something that both Semi and Iwaizumi always look forward to in the next day.

*****

“Did the rabbit roll around the fields once again with his precious humans?” Yahaba asked as soon as Shirabu stepped foot inside their house. It is a small apartment in the less populated side of Koto, and it was enough to house the half of their group, the other half living on another block not too far from where they were situated.

“I didn’t. I went hunting.” Shirabu answered while removing his mask.

“You ain’t fooling anyone here. Kentarou saw you running from them a while ago.” Yahaba said.

“Well, what’s the point of asking me if you know it already?”

“It annoys you, and I live for that pleasure.”

“Go die.” Yahaba laughed at Shirabu’s response, “But seriously, Kenjirou, you could lose them or like, I don’t know, make a meal out of them. Why stretch out the chase?”

“And have CCG tail me more than what I have in my hands right now? No, thanks.”

“Fair enough. Just saying, though. They look tasty.” Yahaba said with a wide grin that pulled out an annoyed huff from Shirabu. “Go and fuck your boyfriend,” he muttered and went upstairs to go to his room, Yahaba’s amused laugh echoing behind him.

It has been more than two months since CCG got on his back after he killed two of their doves who killed his friend and fellow member of their ghoul organization, and no matter how much Oikawa told him not to let his emotions get in the way, it didn’t stop him from acting upon his rage. He harbored a hatred for humans. They killed his family and one of his closest friends in their organization, Kawanishi Taichi, who had been with him since their childhood days. Sure, they aren’t humans like the rest of the majority of the world’s population, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have the right to live. They are beings as well as the rest, they have family and they have feelings, they shouldn’t be bathed in cold blood just because their genetics are built somewhat different from that of the humans.

Shirabu thought he would hate humans all his life, but the past two months proved him wrong. Two ghoul investigators suddenly showed up when he was going home from a visit to the 5th ward (by orders of Oikawa-san) and they were in pursuit of him, which didn’t shock Shirabu at all, considering he did kill two of their people, he expected it. Long story short, the chase extended from a day to a week to two turned into a month and now two months and he got a hold of their names, Iwaizumi Hajime and Semi Eita, and sometimes, he would blend in with the crowd as a human and he would get to see both men close up and they would smile at him, ask him how his day went, when he serves them in the coffee shop where he works at which they always go to during the morning and break hours.

And Shirabu thought that well, not all humans are that bad. He could make a few exemptions.

*****

The light shone brightly in the large conference room of the CCG. The investigators were gathered for a weekly report of assignments and occurrences in the different wards they were assigned to in Tokyo. The light chatter that was happening inside the room was silenced by the entrance of the current head officer of CCG, Director Ukai Keishin and without delay, the meeting started.

“Akaashi and Tsukishima, reports on the 5th ward?” Ukai asked and the two investigators relayed their own reports. “Nekorodani is not exactly silent. Feedings were reported last Monday and one another on Thursday by the Leopard.” Akaashi said.

“There had also been strange sightings of the Horned Owl and the Black Panther in the 8th ward, which was weird considering the organizations of these two wards are not really in friendly terms with one another.” Tsukishima added. Ukai nodded and turned to the next investigator, “Ushijima? On the rouge ghoul loitering in the 13th ward?”

“Still loitering. He’s alone but he’s fast and hard to track once you’ve lost sight of him. I think the Guess Monster is up to something. The records of his consumption of humans had decreased continuously in the past 3 weeks.” Ushijima said.

“Alright, I’d have Oohira work with you. He should be back tomorrow or the next day. Iwaizumi and Semi? The White Rabbit?”

“Well, he is still out there, but I could confirm Tsukishima’s report. While on duty two weeks ago, we saw the Black Panther loitering around but before we could tail him, he was gone as fast as he appeared.” Iwaizumi answered. While the case about capturing White Rabbit was not exactly urgent, Ukai tend to always get updates on their reports, which they think is reasonable, if only a bit bothersome as to how both of them could explain why they can’t catch the ghoul. It wasn’t that hard, they fought him hand in hand a few times, but he always gets away, after a few snide remarks here and there and the case is, Semi and Iwaizumi would always let him get away, intentionally.

Ukai nodded, “Well, we would watch out for these suspicious activities in the 5th and 8th ward. Assignments are still the same and in case an emergency situation arises, call immediately. Other than that, meeting adjourned. I’ll see you all next month.”

That night, they stayed in their usual spot after dinner. It was the spot they would always go to and then in a few minutes of waiting, the White Rabbit would show up and they would engage in their two-month-long rabbit hunt. Tonight was different because instead of the familiar gold and white flash of the White Rabbit’s mask, they saw a ghoul with spiky red hair speeding along the street, his Joker-inspired mask recognizable, the Guess Monster. Without a second thought, the two of them went after him. Sure that ghoul wasn’t in their assignment, but they guessed that Ushijima deserved a helping hand because it looked like this ghoul was a hard one after all.

They had a hard time catching up to him, the ghoul was fast and his legs were long as compared to Iwaizumi and Semi and they understood why Ushijima was having a hard time catching this one. They saw him enter an abandoned building through a cracked window and breathing heavily, they stopped in front of said building, brandishing their quinques from their suitcases and going inside carefully. Maybe if they were two, they could take on this ghoul. They didn’t train and became investigators in the special unit for nothing.

They scoured the place carefully, it was a three-floor building and it took them only a few minutes to cover the whole building. “Well, it seems like he isn’t here.” Semi said and lowered down his weapon.

“Maybe he just used the building to distract then lose us. Let’s go back.” Iwaizumi said and tucked his weapon in his suitcase, and it might have been the wrong move when they heard a cackle in the dark space and in a flash of a second, Iwaizumi was stumbling backwards.

“Hajime!” Semi exclaimed, blocking of the attack of the ghoul before running towards Iwaizumi and checking him for injuries. Luckily, he was able to put his suitcase in front of him as a defense instinct thus lessening the damage. The red-haired ghoul appeared in front of them, standing tall and they immediately stood on their feet, quinques at the ready as they stood face-to-face with the Guess Monster.

“Rule number 1 in hunting, never ever let your guards down.” The Guess Monster drawled before attacking both of them, his kakuja—a koukaku—sprouting from his shoulder blade and hitting at both investigators with so much force. If not for Iwaizumi’s fast reflexes, Semi and him would’ve been crushed. This ghoul is clearly very strong, plus the addition of his kakuja which specializes in defense and is heavy in itself, makes it harder for them to match up with him.

“Talk about being unlucky.” Semi said releasing an annoyed huff. The ghoul, knowing that he may have a big advantage towards the two investigators released another attack, and then another, leaving no room for both Iwaizumi and Semi to counter each one. A ghoul with a kakuja like this would have been specializing in defense, but it seems that the Guess Monster is also honed for the offensive, based on the attack after attack that he had been blowing off, making Semi and Iwaizumi tired. With a last resort of offense, Semi threw his quinque like one would throw a javelin, at the ghoul, he has a sharp aim, and what would’ve been effective for the ghouls they have faced in the past was not effective with the Guess Monster for he just fended off the attack like it was nothing, and if he had his mask off, Semi was sure he was smirking. “Well, that was fun. I’m afraid I’ll be going but I’m hungry and since you two are here, you’d be making a good meal for me.”

With Semi weaponless, Iwaizumi was the last wall of defense, standing in front of his partner, quinque at the ready. The Guess Monster advanced but halted in his steps when he heard the soft flutter of footsteps, a new figure setting itself by the window.

“Aren’t you being unfair to them, Tendou-san?” A voice lazily drawled, one that Iwaizumi and Semi are overly familiar with. “Ah, Kenjirou—“

“Please don’t call me that.”

“—how nice of you to come and join me.”

“The Red King is such a pain in the ass, I was having a perfectly lazy night and now I have to chase your ass down halfway through town because you’ve been going bonkers again.” The White Rabbit yawned and covered his mouth with his hand as he stepped forward, the moonlight illuminating half of his face which was covered by his mask. “I guess the job of getting you to go off our peaceful territory is up to me, since the Tweedles are out tonight. What a pain, really.”

“Well, I hope you are as much fun as the twins are.” The Guess Monster said, turning his back from Iwaizumi and Semi to face the White Rabbit, who bowed mockingly, “Please go easy on me, senpai,” and smirking, which irked the red-haired ghoul and immediately going in to attack the White Rabbit, who immediately dodged the attack as he jumped to the side. He was faster compared to the Guess Monster and his smaller stature makes it easier for him to move around. Iwaizumi and Semi watched in the sidelines. The Guess Monster is on the offense and the White Rabbit would just dodge him, sneak a kick here and there but never fully putting in a blow that could put damage.

“Could it be that he is not putting in offensive attacks because he is far more suited to long range battles?” Semi asked quietly. The Guess Monster tried to kick the Rabbit but he jumped up quickly and returned a kick directly to the red-head’s jaw.

“Maybe, what is his kagune type?” Iwaizumi asked, because two months into the chase, the White Rabbit didn’t once let his kagune out. It was an unknown fact, but he was able to face them head on in the few times they butted heads and he was talented in offensive, but in the current time being, he’s clearly at the disadvantage.

The answer to their question was when the Guess Monster finally threw the White Rabbit off balance, sending him flying towards Semi and Iwaizumi, then attacking very soon. Iwaizumi posed himself for the attack that he expected to come but did not for the White Rabbit finally released his kagune, a beautiful color of pink fading into white, sprouting out from his shoulders like butterfly wings with thin, thread-like wisps underneath, projecting spike-like crystals and aiming it at the Guess Monster, who shielded himself with his own armor-like kagune.

“Finally. I’m tired of you playing too nice.” The Guess Monster said as the White Rabbit scrambled to his feet. “Really, so fucking troublesome,” the White Rabbit seethed and he advanced towards the Guess Monster who happily received his offensive attacks, looking too smug on how easily he was able to ward off the blows of the White Rabbit despite how fast he is.

The downside to a ghoul with an ukaku kagune is their disadvantage at a close-range combat, however some of them have the ability to use their kagunes in such situations but it seems that the White Rabbit is not trained in using his kagune in short distance battles, which makes it understandable why he didn’t bother to release it when he goes head-on with the two ghoul investigators after him. With another spike-like crystals released from his kagune, the White Rabbit made a reasonable distance from the Guess Monster and Semi could see how tired he was, another downside he observed from the few ghouls with ukaku kagunes that he fought in the past. They lose their stamina quickly, since they keep on moving around, and their speed and agility is their weapon. 

The White Rabbit’s movements are slowing down and the Guess Monster seems to take advantage of this predicament, moving faster than he did before, a kick in the gut then a hard blow using his elbow on the back of the White Rabbit, making him fall on his knees, small splutters of blood falling from his lips. He was at his limit. He tried to stand but is wobbly on his knees, tried to punch the Guess Monster but the latter just caught his fist and kneed him in the elbow, a sharp cry of pain echoing in the building as the crack of his bones breaking was heard. Sharpening his own kagune, the Guess Monster impaled the White Rabbit on the stomach and kicked him hard, sending him flying across the room towards Semi and Iwaizumi who watched with horror etched on their faces, the White Rabbit’s mask falling off his face.

“Looks like you’d be spicing up my meals tonight, Kenjirou.” The Guess Monster said and raised his kagune to deal his final blow but was parried by Iwaizumi who dashed in front of the White Rabbit. “Eita!” He shouted towards his partner as he tried to hold off the Guess Monster’s attack. Semi stood up from his position and took the White Rabbit in his arms, who was protesting weakly, and went somewhere in the building to hide, even for a little while to buy them time. After he made sure the two were able to leave safely, Iwaizumi turned to the enemy in front of him who was looking at them rather interestingly.  “Curious and curiouser,” the Guess Monster said in a sing-song voice before moving in to attack Iwaizumi again who met his attack head on, his dual sword making a cross in order to parry him off. A swift kick to the side and the Guess Monster stumbled backwards. With the right distance between them, Iwaizumi used his weapon, wielding it into a gun and rained small, missile-like bullets towards the Guess Monster. With the smoke covering him, he ran to retreat and went to look for Semi and the White Rabbit, whom he found in a supply room, judging by the brooms and wooden racks standing untouched on the side.

“Are you stupid?!?” The White Rabbit exclaimed. Iwaizumi blinked and looked at him and Semi who were glaring each other down.

“Kenjirou—“

“Don’t call me that!”

“You want me to call you ‘bunny’ instead?”

“Ugh, you’re so annoying.” The White Rabbit said, sighing heavily and throwing his head back as he leaned against the wall, breathing heavy with exhaustion and perhaps, pain.

“Kenjirou.” Iwaizumi called calmly. The ghoul craned his head slightly and looked at Iwaizumi with one of his eyebrows raised, “What?”

“How come you answer calmly to him and very angry when it comes to me?!?!” Semi said rather annoyed.

“He is less annoying than you. What is it, Iwaizumi-san?”

“Do what Eita asks please? It’s the most we could do so we could all leave this situation with little to no casualties tonight. We need your help and ability.” Iwaizumi said. The White Rabbit just stared at him and Iwaizumi didn’t falter in his gaze, making the White Rabbit sigh in defeat. “Fine, tell me your plan.”

*****

“It really is a stupid plan, but it’s workable and the only way we could turn the tables on Tendou-san.” The White Rabbit said after Iwaizumi explained the plan to him (which Semi might have missed doing due to panic and worry for Iwaizumi and the two of them).  

“Why aren’t you calling him by his ghoul name?” Semi asks out of curiosity.

“Well, ghoul names are just for you ghoul investigators. And aren’t you supposed to be glad that you have something to report to your higher-ups?” Shirabu, as he introduced himself ( _Just call me Shirabu, god damn it. I hate that bunny nickname)_ said.

“Well, yeah. But we also have your name, and we are assigned to turn you in.”

“But you won’t do that.”

“How sure are you?”

“You’ve been on my tail for two months and you could easily catch me. You’re both talented investigators after all, but you didn’t do it. Figured you’re having as much fun in this game of cat-and-mouse as I am.” Shirabu said, averting his gaze as Semi and Iwaizumi looked at him in surprise.

“That doesn’t mean you killing our men can be overlooked.” Iwaizumi said as soon as he recovered.

“I wouldn’t do it if they didn’t kill my best friend first.” Shirabu said, the anger in him lit up once again, but as compared to before, it was now a flickering light.

“Revenge is petty, Shirabu.” Semi said.

“It is, but at that time it was what I could do to justify Taichi’s death. He didn’t deserve to die. He had a boyfriend waiting for him, a whole organization, a family waiting for him to come home, and your kind just killed him without much of a thought just because his DNA is different.” Shirabu said and sighed heavily, “We prey on humans for food because it was the way we were created, just as you prey on cattle in order to survive. We’re basically the same. We kill other beings so easily but when it is done to our own kind, we get so angry. What’s the difference besides our genetic structure? We are all killers and murderers ourselves.”

“Shirabu—“ Semi said in a soft tone, but was stopped with Shirabu putting a finger on his lips to silence him. They stayed still, until they heard a soft humming and the sound of footsteps on the floorboard, “Keep on breaking them~ What, you say? Their bones! Keep on devouring them~ What, you say? Their flesh!”

Shirabu scoffed as he heard the red-head sing one of his made-up songs, _Tendou-san doesn’t change at all,_ and he looked to Iwaizumi and Semi who nodded at him. Semi loosened the knot of his tie and removed it then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. (Shirabu had to try so hard to concentrate on the matter at hand and not let his eyes wander the pale expanse of Semi’s upper torso because Iwaizumi wasn’t lying when he said his boyfriend has a wonderful body.) He removed the shirt and tossed it to the side along with his tie and Shirabu moved forward, hand clutching Semi’s arms as his mouth hovered over his shoulder. Semi had to bite his lip hard, drawing blood, in order not to shout as excruciating pain blossomed from the area where Shirabu took a bite of his flesh.

“I agree, this is stupid.” Semi said, his breathing heavy as he clutched his bleeding shoulder, but he let out a smile when he saw Shirabu’s kagune emerging from his shoulder blades. Shirabu looked down at him and huffed, “I told you so,” and Semi let it slide, instead, basking in the realization of how beautiful Shirabu is, with his butterfly-like kagune and his pale, angelic baby face, eyes slowly changing, the sclera turning to black and his caramel brown orbs turning to red. He turned to look at Iwaizumi and saw his boyfriend gazing at the beauty in front of them. “Hajime,” he called out to him. Iwaizumi turned his gaze to Semi and was met with a smile, “Take care. I’m out of commission to watch your back.” Iwaizumi grinned, “Rest for a while. I got Shirabu here with me, we’d be protecting you.” He said and Shirabu turned his face away, his face flushing a soft scarlet hue and lips twitching.

Iwaizumi moved to place a chaste kiss on Semi’s lips before standing beside Shirabu, weapon now wielded into dual swords at his side. They both stepped out of the supply room and the Guess Monster’s attention turned towards them at once, and they charged. Semi, who was watching in the gap of the door, could tell that at this time around, Shirabu was much stronger and faster than he was before. Human flesh really is the fuel that drives the engine that is a ghoul. Iwaizumi seems to be holding his ground better as well.

They were holding him off, and the Guess Monster was clearly having a hard time in fending off their attacks. _Just one more and it’s their win._

Semi saw a flash of green and heard Shirabu shout, “Yahaba, now!” as he kicked the Guess Monster hard in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards, and then bluish green tentacles sprouted from the window, impaling the red-haired ghoul in the stomach. With the Guess Monster immobilized, Shirabu and Iwaizumi moved forward to attack, slicing off an arm each and the Guess Monster was an unmoving heap on the ground.

The tentacles retracted and in came another ghoul with light brown hair. “Hope you have a nice time with Oikawa-san later, Tendou-san.” The ghoul said, skipping around the Guess Monster’s body and standing to a stop in front of Shirabu. “Hi, Shirabooboo.”

“You’re late and I hate you, but good job.” Shirabu said gesturing to the unmoving body of the Guess Monster. “I always do.” The ghoul said, smiling smugly to which Shirabu just rolled his eyes. “Whatever, since you’re here, help me out.” Shirabu said and the three of them, along with Iwaizumi moved to return to the supply room where Semi is staying. They slowly hauled him to his feet, careful to not move or bump his injured shoulder too much.

“Hey, how about your mask?” Semi asked Shirabu as they went down to the first floor in order to get out of the building.

“Let it be. It’s probably broken considering how hard Tendou-san kicked me earlier. I’m just going to have a new one made.” Shirabu said, shrugging.

“You should probably get rid of the rabbit persona.”

“Pft, if only I could. Besides, I’m not the White Rabbit if my mask doesn’t scream ‘rabbit,’ am I?”

Semi let out a light laugh, “I guess you’re right.”

*****

It was two weeks before Shirabu got to see Iwaizumi and Semi once again.

Part of him says that it was probably just because Semi was recovering from the injury he sustained that night during the scuffle with Tendou. Another part of him says that the two of them might have given up on trying to chase him, moved to another assignment, and probably wouldn’t want anything to do with him anymore. And it made a part of Shirabu’s chest ache, but no one would know. (Aside from Yahaba. That guy could read him like a book. _Maybe because we’re too similar,_ Shirabu thought.)

While on a shift in the coffee shop he was working on, the bell chimed and he looked up to greet the new customers, only to be met with Iwaizumi and Semi, both wearing casual clothing and the latter had his arm bandaged and put in a sling. They walked to the counter and Shirabu managed to croak out a “Good Morning, welcome to Seijoh Coffees and Pastries,” before the two said their orders.

“Anything else?” Shirabu asked, keeping his eyes on the computer screen in front of him.

“Can we talk to you?” Iwaizumi asked and Shirabu’s eyes snapped up to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze.

“I—uh, I’ll ask my co-worker first.” Shirabu answered. Iwaizumi nodded and handed the payment to him. “Join us when you can.” He said and moved to sit in the table for four by the corner of the café.

“Hey, Watari. Can I go for a break?” Shirabu asked his co-worker, a fellow ghoul in the same organization as he. Watari smiled and nodded at him. Shirabu moved to prepare the drinks and when he is done, he removed his apron and took the tray with him as he walked towards the table that Iwaizumi and Semi occupied.

“Hey,” Semi greeted him with a smile, “take a seat.” And Shirabu did, taking the empty one in front of Semi, so he was facing both of them. He was tensed and nervous and it didn’t help that neither Semi nor Iwaizumi was talking. The anticipation of what they wanted to tell him was killing Shirabu and he wanted to jump out from this chair and return to his space behind the counter.

“So, do you want to go out with us to the library?” Semi asked which surprised Shirabu, making him look at the ashen-haired man with wide eyes. “What?”

“No? It seems like you like to read. I notice that you would read when there isn’t much customer around the shop. How about a museum then? What do you think, Hajime? We haven’t gone to the one that was newly opened in—“

“Wait, wait. What are you talking about?” Shirabu asked, confusion lacing his tone and features.

Semi raised an eyebrow, “We’re trying to ask you out on a date.”

“Alright, but why?”

“Because we like you?” The confession coming out from Semi’s mouth with such confidence and a hint of affection made Shirabu blush softly, but his confusion is overriding his emotions. “I mean, why? Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, turn me in as your assignment or whatever it is the fuck you investigators do with ghouls assigned to you?” _Isn’t that what they were SUPPOSED to do?_

“Yeah, I guess we should, but we decided not to.” Iwaizumi said.

“Why?” Shirabu sounded breathless.

“Well for one, as Eita said, we like you. And by like, we mean in a romantically inclined way, like ‘I want to date you and hold your hand and kiss you,’ sort of way. And well, you’re not bad. You see the world as it is, and you don’t view humans as your prey. What you said in the abandoned building two weeks ago, it hit something inside of us. Yeah, we are different, but it is not something that should get in the way of living in harmony together. It is not an excuse to murder the fuck out of each other. It is nature’s way of balance, I guess, in this kind of world we live in. What we realized made us think that maybe our difference was what was preventing us from admitting how we feel about you. It’s not normal in any way, and might be unconventional for the three of us, but I don’t see anything wrong in trying. If you’re in it as much as we are.” Iwaizumi said and Shirabu noticed the hint of shyness towards the end. It was rather cute and amusing to see this side of them. While Semi looked confident before, Shirabu noticed pink dusting his cheeks, and his eyes casted towards the side, playing off his nonchalance.

Shirabu breathed in heavily. “Okay, so where do you want to go?”

Semi and Iwaizumi’s gazes turned to him, eyes wide in disbelief, “Are you serious?” They asked at the same time and Shirabu let out a smile, and shrugged, “Well, I’m in this as much as you are. I like you both, in the same manner as you do me, and I say yes. Now, where do you want to go? I’d be okay anywhere. I mean, we’ve been across this town for over two months now, just running around. I think it’d be nice if we go somewhere and take our time just walking without some rush.”

“Well, okay. You hold the reigns here, Kenjirou—“ Semi said, but was cut off by Shirabu who was glaring at him playfully, “Please don’t call me that.” He chided, his voice lacking the usual sarcasm and bite that he had before and Semi just shook his head with a smile on his face, “Whatever you say, bunny.” And it was rather affectionate it made Shirabu’s heart soar in his chest.

*****

Humans and ghouls didn’t get along and it was what the whole world knew. They could just never, the fear and loathing towards one another getting in the way. It was how their world was built around them. They hunt each other down, and the first one who catches the other wins. So, when a rumor of a ghoul and human investigators teaming up to catch both rogue and SSS-rated ghouls and human criminals, the population exploded in disbelief. Some say it was just a rumor, claiming that it is something that could never happen. Some say, that it might be true and it might be a step towards a society where human casualties would lessen when it comes to ghoul consumption, and ghoul casualties would lessen due to the fact that humans harbor hatred towards their kind.

No one knows the truth, and it would always remain a rumor that would be spoken in the alleyways and in bars and restaurants. No one would confirm nor deny, because a rumor is a rumor unless proven to be the truth or a lie.

“Goodnight, Kenji.” Iwaizumi said, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips as the ghoul stepped inside his shared apartment with his fellow ghouls.

“Same time tomorrow?” Semi said, and Shirabu nodded. Semi smiled and placed a kiss on Shirabu’s lips as well before moving to stand beside Iwaizumi, their hands holding each other’s.

“Goodnight, bunny. I love you.”

“I love you, Kenji.”

Shirabu smiled. As much as this thing between the three of them is unconventional in a number of ways, this relationship is something he wouldn’t give up for anything. Where anger and hatred for humans lie in his chest before, was now replaced with a feeling of affection and love for two humans who opened his eyes to the beauty of the world. “I love you too, Eita and Hajime. Goodnight.”

And in the silence of the night, it was only the stars and the moon that could confirm that ghouls and humans can get along, share a life together, and, in instances like the life of Semi Eita, Iwaizumi Hajime and Shirabu Kenjirou—two humans and a ghoul—even love one another.


End file.
